Zaldover
Zaldover was a vampiric witch demoness from episode five of the Devilman anime. Appearance Zaldover was a blue skinned demoness with an ugly distorted face. She had long red hair, a pointed nose and yellow eyes with bulged when she became tense. On her chest was a large toothed mouth and on her breasts was a large pair of eyes with red eyebrows. He arms and legs were layered with spikes. Powers and Abilities Zaldover was a psychic demon which allowed her to float, fly and teleport as well as allow her the ability to project her voice and change size, the mouth on her chest could also emit fireballs. She is also shown to be able to devour somebody and perfectly mimic their voice and form. She often used weapons in combat as well, primarily being her staff which could emit lighting bolts however she also used knives and spears. She could have her limbs cut off and continue fighting naturally, and even in this condition she could perform acrobatic feats. She had full control over her hair and could use it to entangle a enemy. Personality Zaldover was a sadistic and spiteful demoness. She seemed to hate Lita for her beauty and innocence, and seemed to revel in Devilman's anger towards her death, whom she also regarded as foolish. History As Zennon commands his general Zannin to go to the human world with the traitor Lita, he commands Zaldover to accompany him and use Lita as bait, she agrees as the two descend. Later after Devilman found Lita in a coffin asleep he has a flashback to when he still served Zennon, he alongside Zannin, Geruge and Zaldover were in a crowd listening to Zennon announce Lita as a traitor holding her in his hand before encasing her in ice fro years to come. Later as Himura is wandering the streets Zaldover approaches him in a building site, and tells Himura to bring Lita to her home and waits for him to leave before destroying the location they were at with her staff. After Himura fails to kidnap Lita, Akira tries to comfort Lita, however Lita disappears and Zaldover tells him to come to her home in the Devil Forest. Devilman does so surprising both Zaldover and Zannin, amazed at his stupidity for walking into an obvious trap. When he enters the house, Zaldover locks the door behind him and starts to Taunt him, she tells Devilman that Lita was locked in the back room. The house then starts to set off a series of booby traps, after getting through many of the traps the two demons battle until Zaldover flees. Devilman smashes through a door and finds Lita on the floor, he picks her up but she stabs him in the arm with a knife, and reveals herself as Zaldover and reveals to him that she had already murdered Lita. The two continue to fight and Zaldover encircles the Devilman in flames before she flies off into the sky, however Devilman fires the Devil Arrow off at her and she bursts into flames. Trivia * In the flashback where Zaldover is shown devouring Lita, her face is shown growing out of the back of Zaldover‘s head, this could be a reference to Jinmen who’s victims’ faces appear on the back of his shell. Gallery devilmantv11.jpg Assa.png sfddsd.png dsfdsf.png zally.png fgzal.png|Zaldover disguised as Lita Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Anime Characters Category:Devilman (TV) Characters Category:Villians Category:Devilman (TV) Category:Characters Category:The Demon Tribe